Audrey Murakami
Audrey Murakami ' or simply named ''Murakami is a somewhat popular student, and does Kendo In her spare time. She is the fourth Party Member to join. Profile Murakami is a strong Caucasian young lady who is 1/3 French and American born Japanese woman, throughout her childhood she was bullied for her blonde hair and green eyes like Ann Takamaki and she said once that the reason why is because they didn’t like it and some of the girls were envious of it. since she’s in the same class as Momoko Takanashi, Momoko would at times watch her get teased by others about her personal appearance. when the protagonist and Momoko sees her again for the third time Murakami’s gotten hit physically by Sachiko who called Murakami a bitch for dating her boyfriend whom claimed that she wanted to have sex with him. Murakami denied the claims claiming that it wasn’t her. Sachiko didn’t believe her and continued hitting her until Akemi stepped in and fought Sachiko back, couple days later everyone was calling Murakami a whore which emotionally made her self-esteem get lower and lower. Then when she entered the Wonderland portal she was claimed of being kidnapped for 5-days. then when the rest of the Wonderlands came to rescue her. They found her reflection (she’s the first one that has one) her Reflection has threatened to kill the real Audrey because of her fear of being bullied of her ethnicity Similar to that of a Bad Ending in the game, if you don’t save Murakami on time, she gets pronounced dead, (as never seen before in Persona games) the player actually witnesses Audrey’s Dead body in the bad ending if you choose not to save her She dies by a gunshot to the head as her Reflection refuses to give answers to why she killed the real Murakami. After she combats her fear, she joins the Wonderlands and had continued to do Kendo which she quit for a week. '''Murakami’s Favorite Activity’s She is portrayed as a strong woman, and leader compared to the rest of the Persona 6 Girls, she likes Sports, and during her free-time, she exercises, and does Kendo in her spare time, and she claims she does it not because of self-defense of past bullying, but just because it’s fun according to her. Personality she is kind, and is very outgoing and wants to make a lot of friends, she is also portrayed as Strong. due to a lot of people making fun of her, she doesn’t have many friends outside of the Group Although in the beginning of the story, she seems to be severely self-conscious about her Ethnicity When Akemi And Momoko mentioned how she was about to turn out dead when she disappeared in the Metaverse, both of them were pretty shocked to why that bunch of teasing actually made her more scared since the years went by Design she is a teenager with a slightly tall height and skinny frame just compared to all of the girls, she has a more athletic body-type as she claims to exercises a lot in her free-time. Audrey has Dark blonde Princess Curls, with Green eyes and light skin, she wears the Green Cardigan from OSKPHS (Osaka Perfectual High School) and a black skirt with short white stockings, and brown loafers In her Reflection wear, she wears a Black Skirt with White Lose Socks, and wears a dark gray scarf with falling-down triangle shapes on it, And wears a White Shirt with Red Lines on it, and on the chest is a Large picture of the French Flag and on the left side is a short dark blue triangle shape with stars on it, representing the American Flag since she is French/American and wears a black and wears a black beret that says in Bold Text “Foreigner” Etymology Murakami’s name in Kanji means Ōtori (large bird) although in the English version her name was listed as Audrey (Strength) Murakami’s Name, 「鳳 」while also meaning a French name means a large bird while her last name 「村上」means a Village Superior if you mix her words together it’s a large bird in a Village Superior Audrey 「オードリー」 In the French meaning means Stregnth as influenced by her last name Different Languages Gallery File:Beach_p6.png|Summertime visual art for Episode 26 with Momoko TakanashiFuyuki Ino Hisato Ogawa Akemi SaitoReina Kojima File:Odori_and_jeanne_.jpeg|Murakami and her Persona File:Akemi_and_Murakami_art_by_peacock_.jpeg|Akemi and Murakami artwork by Peacock. File:Persona_6_cover_uodated.jpeg|Murakami on the right with Reina File:Audrey_Murakami.png|Murakami (old sprite) File:Odori_green_drawing.jpeg|Murakami Artwork drawn by Mako, as a recent artwork. File:Christmas_number_2.png|Audrey and Akemi Saito in their Christmas outfits as Christmas gift cards File:Persona_6_Girls.png|Persona 6 Girls by Phoenix Manga File:Audrey’s_Shadow.png|Murakami walking, underneath shows her shadow 751BFCBF-33F0-4C12-B447-4806157E5F59.png|Murakami‘s visual art File:Audrey_in_Moonland.png|Audrey featured as a promotional poster for Moonland 91F7827B-5C05-4145-AFAA-86BA9EBAD44F.jpeg|Audrey in Gacha Form Sketches File:Murakami_sketch_.jpeg|Murakami in a dress sketch Trivia * Her original look was originally gonna look like this * even though she was born in San Fransico, her parents are biologically Japanese and speaks in a normal Kansai accent * Her Voice Actor is Mai Manater from Gacha Tubers Amino http://aminoapps.com/p/e9qdhz * her apperance is similar to Arisa Kuhouin from Guilty Crown, and Ai Ebihara from Persona 4 ** as well as Connie from Catherine *she was also based off of a real life person as mentioned by Mako, it is a childhood friend Category:Persona 6 Characters Category:Persona 6 Main Characters Category:Born in the 2000s Category:2009 Births Category:The Wonderlands